1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning aid devices. More specifically, the invention is a cleaning rack for mounting and cleaning golf clubs in a car wash establishment or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various golf ball or club head cleaning devices, but none discloses the cleaning rack for a car wash establishment. There is a need for an efficient and quick washing apparatus utilizing the power washing available in a car wash establishment. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,990 issued on Mar. 13, 1956, to Joseph J. De Marco describes a golf club mounted and golf ball carrier having an aluminum tubing frame and a bottom spike for driving into the ground for play and carrying the clubs and balls by the fabric sleeved top cross arm. The clubs are mounted horizontally in pairs by spring clamps on the side arms. The device is distinguishable for its spiked frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,364 issued on May 25, 1993, to Dana L. Theckston describes a golf club holder and dispenser device mounted on the rear of a golf cart. A housing contains a rotating motorized frame with notches to hold the clubs accessible by a transparent cover on top. Some clubs are held by brackets on the rear of the housing. Two drawers are added below the housing. The housing device is distinguishable for its motorized club holding frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,999 issued on Mar. 7, 2000, to Michael T. York et al. describes a golf club and accessory carrier having a top handle connecting two Christmas tree shaped ends having clips for holding clubs on its sides. A lower frame holds golf balls. The thin portion of the sides above the feet has clips for tees. The carrier is distinguishable for having a Christmas tree configuration for holding golf clubs horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,358 issued on Apr. 18, 1989, to Charles W. Wychoff et al. describes a golf club head cleaner device for mounting on posts or to a golf cart comprising an upright cylindrical housing with a removable top cover having an elongated slot for insertion of an iron club head. Two opposing brush blocks are held inside with cleaning fluid, and the club head is moved vertically for cleaning. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to cleaning only one club head at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,906 issued on Oct. 30, 1990, to Edward Mauro describes a combination golf ball and club head cleaning device mountable on a post or a golf cart. A housing has two compartments for separately and manually cleaning golf balls and club heads. Each compartment contains brushes and aqueous cleaning solutions. The device is distinguishable for cleaning only single club heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,883 issued on Oct. 20, 1993, to Raymond L. Legault describes a combination golf club head and ball washer device comprising a box with an external crank handle rotating two brushes by gearing in counter rotation. The box contains an aqueous detergent solution. The lid has a tubular member for inserting golf balls. The lid can be tilted up for insertion of a club head for cleaning. The device can be attached to a vertical wall. The device is distinguishable for its individual washing of club heads and golf balls in a box with a crank driving two brushes and containing a cleaning solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,066 issued on Oct. 1, 1996, to Mark W. McDivitt describes a portable golf club head cleaning device having a rotatable brush and recirculating pump powered by a power supply. The device is distinguishable for its required motorized brush cleaning of golf club heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,918 issued on Aug. 24, 1999, to Marc R. Binette describes an apparatus for cleaning a golf club head comprising a housing having a top with separate openings for right and left handed club heads for brushing by an external crank handle. No cleaning solution is involved. The apparatus is distinguishable for its dry brushing of a single club head.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a multiple golf club cleaning aid solving the aforementioned problems is desired.